Smash
by Meowzika
Summary: In a world where people fight all day, the Smash Tournament promotes even more fighting. See what happens suring the fight, after the fight, and those parts between the fight and when they don't fight when they do boring things, like talk. Long story.
1. Smash Bracket

**Round 1**: Diddy Kong vs. Ness

**Round 2**: R.O.B vs. Fox

**Round 3**: Wario vs. Sonic

**Round 4**: Yoshi vs. Lucas

**Round 5**: Luigi vs. Jigglypuff

**Round 6**: Ganondorf vs. Lucario

**Round 7**: Pikachu vs. Captain Falcon

**Round 8**: Mario vs. Meta Knight

**Round 9**: Kirby vs. Snake

**Round 10**: Pit vs. Peach

**Round 11**: Ike vs. King DeDeDe

**Round 12**: Donkey Kong vs. Marth

**Round 13**: Falco vs. Wolf

**Round 14**: Link vs. Mr. Game & Watch

**Round 15**: Olimar vs. Zelda

**Round 16**: Samus vs. Bowser

* * *

><p>Hello, my fanfictioneers, and as you may know, I changed the bracket up, and added a few people into the mix. The old bracket was messed up so I changed it to this one. Anyway, the first chapter is just an introduction, and the next few chapters will be better. I will post as frequently as I can, whether it be daily weekly, etc. I may take suggestions from reviews that are for the plotline. I will not take opinions for who wins or loses, though. Also, this is going to be a long story, there's going to be at least 32+ chapters, so just bare with me.<p> 


	2. The Invitation

_Dear Fighters,_

_You have all been invited to the Smash Tournament, which will test your might and strength against all fighters in the league. The winner of the tournament will earn 10,000 coins and a trophy. Runner-up will earn 5,000 coins. There are only thirty-two spots open, and we expect to see all of the greatest fighters there._

_ Only one entrant per form, please do not double up to add to the tournament. Smash Tournament is a no-item, two-stock battle on random maps. Maps will be portrayed through a generator. All fighting will be held during the battle. Any fighting caught outside of battlefield will result in disqualification. If you have any more information, contact us (contact information on registration form)._

During the tournament, all fighters will be staying at the La Quinta hotel across from the battlefield. We have rented eight rooms for one week. Four fighters will bunk in each hotel. Fighters must report to waiting room one hour before fight for prep. If you are late by five minutes, you will forfeit from the tournament, and thus you will leave.

_We hope to see many good fighters._

_Thank you,_

_Smash Tournament officials_

Pit read the message and smiled. He hadn't been in a tournament in a while, and this could be his chance to get


	3. The Arrival

Pit walked into the La Quinta hotel and smelled the Belgian waffles of the morning. He came early so he could get some food before checking in. He walked over to the breakfast station, and heard a familiar voice. "Hey, man, I need to get some OJ…"

Pit turned around and saw Link, an old friend of his. "Hey, man! If I'd've known it was you, I would've been more polite!" Link said, giving Pit a bro-hug. Link walked over and got his orange juice, and smiled as he took a long gulp. As he went to get another cup, Pit put the batter into the waffle iron.

"So…" Link began, "Do you think there are any girls in the tournament?" Pit gave Link a look, and Link closed his mouth, but his smirk showed he wasn't kidding.

He sat down and ate his breakfast: A Belgian waffle with a bagel. Link sat down in front of him with two cups of orange juice and a couple of bagels. "So seriously, do you think any girls'll be here?" Link asked him, taking a bite out of one of his bagels.

Pit looked at him and said, "If anything, Samus and Peach and maybe Zelda. I think they have the bracket posted in the rooms."

Link smiled as he thought about it. "By the way, don't you think we need to check in?" Pit nodded and looked at the woman at the front desk. He threw his food in the trash, and, getting a cup of milk, walked up to her. "Hi, um, I'm here for the Smash Tournament, and I need to check in." Pit said in a sweet voice.

The woman looked up, "You have coins?" She said in a high-pitched voice, which sadly seemed natural. Pit looked at the woman. "Isn't the Smash Tournament already paid?" The woman looked at him in disgust, "No coin, no room."

Pit stared at the woman in disbelief. She began to type into the computer and looked shocked. "Wait, what you're name?"

"Pit." He answered. The woman, angry with herself, gave Pit the key and told him Room 412, the same room Link was staying in.

As Pit and Link rode up the elevator, they talked about the fighters and contenders for the tournament. They mainly talked about if this person went against this person, who would win in the end.

As the walked up to the floor, they walked over to room 412. Opening the door, there was a mini-fridge on their direct right, and a bathroom to the next of that. There were two beds against the right wall with a table, a couple of lamps, and a telephone. And the left side was a dresser with a TV on it. Next to the dresser was a desk with a laptop.

Link threw his bags down and said, "Nice place they have here." He walked over to one of the beds and reached for the remote control, when he saw a note near the laptop. He reached out to read it, and saw it was the bracket and sleeping arrangements. He saw his first battle was against Peach. _Easy win…_ Pit thought to himself as he flipped the note over to look at the sleeping arrangements. He scanned down the list to Room 412:

**Room 412:** Link Mr. Game & Watch Pit

_Samus_

"Hey, Link, we have a girl bunking with us." Pit said, looking over at him. Link smiled and jumped with joy. "Calm down, dude, it's just a chick." Pit said to Link, walking over to his bed and flipping on the television.

After watching stand-up comedy for two hours, a 2-D black blob walked into the room. The thing made a _tink, tonk_ noise with every. It carried a notepad in its hand, and began to write, "Mr. Game & Watch" on it.

Link groaned. He obviously didn't want this guy bunking with them. Who was going to sleep with him? Heck, who was going to sleep with the girl? As he thought about these questions to himself, Mr. game & Watch wrote on a note, "Sausagefest here. Wher da hos?"

Pit snatched the note and said to the black glob apparently known as Mr. Game & Watch, "A girl should be here soon. I mean, her name is on the list…"

Mr. Game & Watch wrote on another note and gave it to him. "Good I am gona git so layd!" With that, Mr. Game & Watch sat in front of the computer and started to play games.

About a half an hour later, a girl walked in. She was wearing a blue spandex jumpsuit and had her blonde hair in a ponytail. She was stunning. Mr. Game & Watch wrote on a note and gave it to Pit. "Wo look at da tiddys on dat ho"

Pit wanted to slap the little pervert, but didn't have time. They were supposed to be at the practice area in five minutes. Pit walked up to the girl (apparently Samus), shook hands, and told her to get ready. Link started to flirt with her behind Pit, but he wasn't listening.

He was ready to fight.


End file.
